<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine Rendezvous by exovelvetwriters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609440">Valentine Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters'>exovelvetwriters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, EXOVelvet, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting someone for the first time could either be exciting or terrifying.</p><p>Genre: Horror/Mystery/Thriller, Prompt: Rendezvous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi &amp; Oh Sehun, Kang Seulgi/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Content Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence and gore</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>This podcast contains content that some might find disturbing, listeners and viewer's discretion is advised. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Online dating, some websites are a specific type of social media made for individuals who search for romantic love, sometimes friendship. These days, a lot of people use dating sites to pass their time and to find the love they struggle to obtain easily in their daily lives.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>“In today’s episode, we’ll talk about online dating, the possible danger of meeting people online.”</em></b> Wendy suspensefully paused after her first line for the intro of their today’s topic for the podcast.</p><p><b> <em>“and this is the Valentine special of Be all Ears a show where we read scary stories sent by our listener, that may or may not be true. So, come along, grab your favorite snack, and sit with your hosts”</em> </b> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I’m Wendy Shon” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“and I’m Minseok Kim”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Before we start, I just want to say welcome back to my co-host Minseok! You weren’t here for the last two episodes and our loyal listeners missed you!” </em> </b>wendy cheerfully said, welcoming her co-host who is also her best friend. He wasn’t at the show for two weeks. </p><p><b> <em>"Yeah, I saw all of your tweets (our listeners) asking where I was and if I was okay. I kind of felt bad disappearing without notice.” </em> </b>Minseok said with a sad tone of voice</p><p><b> <em>“but hey! I’m okay, I just had to visit a friend” </em> </b>Minseok explained.</p><p><b> <em>“do you want to talk about it?”</em> </b> Wendy carefully asked</p><p><b> <em>“oh, no. it’ll take a long time, plus we can’t keep our listeners waiting!” </em> </b>he said with a cheerful voice, avoiding wendy’s question. </p><p>
  <b> <em>"Okay, let's read today's chosen entry sent by our listener username brownbear.” </em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—<b> <em>Entry</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Entry Title: Valentine Rendezvous</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This happened a year ago in February, I worked at an entertainment company as a researcher for a show. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  It was just another particularly annoying yet simple day, but every establishment is full of red, pink hearts and cupid designs as expected to celebrate the day of love.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Many couples are very showy with their partners, so much PDA everywhere.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Being single, it’s common to see people overwork themselves to get busy and avoid feeling lonely, like me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Wow lonely during Valentine, I feel so attacked hahaha" </em> </b> <b>wendy paused at telling the story to comment.</b></p><p><b> <em>“What’s up with people PDA-ing, like come on guys! I just want to walk past all of you, I'm late for work!" </em> </b> <b>Minseok commented too while laughing visibly agreeing with the sender. </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But not this year though, I found myself signing up to this online dating site called "Love is the way" I chuckled to myself because of its name, isn't it a little cheesy?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though I was cringing to myself, I continued the signing up process. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An hour passed of secretly swiping, unsure whether if I should continue with this dating site. Until I matched with a guy who suits well with my type. Of course, I’m shy, I’ll wait for him to message me, I’m not going to be the first one to approach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *ping*  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 10 minutes passed and my phone suddenly beeped, finally! I opened my phone and saw the notification. “you have one message”, I opened it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The message said “Good day Miss Kang, I was wondering if you’re interested in going out with me. Maybe over coffee or dinner. I'm looking forward to your response. -Sehun Oh” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I must say, I find his invitation attractive. He didn’t just send eggplant emoji to ask her out.” </em> </b> <b>Wendy chuckled</b></p><p><b> <em>“he did it as if he’s asking his manager or something” </em> </b> <b>they both laughed </b></p><p><b> <em>“but isn’t better than just sending weird shits? Like emojis and corny pick-up lines.” </em> </b> <b>Wendy pointed out</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“well, that depends on your preference wends. Some like it the dirty way, some like it the cheesy way and some, like you, like it in a formal fashion” </em> </b> <b>wendy nodded and continued reading the story.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For some reason, I agreed to his invitation. I, a person who is shy and fragile looking person. Agreed to an invitation from a stranger who sent me a message from a dating site. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We talked a bit to figure out what time should we meet and where. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We both ended up agreeing to meet an hour after my shift, giving me time to prepare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He invited me to his house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I find that kind of weird, but since I don’t want to spend the day alone, I agreed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He offered to pick me up from my apartment and said he’ll drive me back home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“why? Just why?” </em> </b> <b>wendy asked, questioning the sender’s decisions </b></p><p><b> <em>“why would you go to a stranger’s house?! That’s dangerous, you don’t even know him!” </em> </b> <b>wendy exclaimed, finding the situation preposterous.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>“wends maybe she finds it exciting meeting people in a private place.”</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>“come on Mr. Sehun, choke me”</em> </b> <b> minseok jokingly said that earned a slap on the back of his head from wendy followed by a burst of laughter. </b></p><p>
  <b>Wendy missed having her co-host although he just missed two episodes.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> After dressing up, I waited for him at the entrance of my apartment complex. It was a cold, windy night. Few people were walking by, but I didn’t mind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 10 minutes passed and he arrived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was dark but I got a glimpse of his face with the little light coming from the street lights before he got out and opened the door for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got inside and noticed that his car is pretty clean, it smelled like a cleaning chemical. He must've cleaned his car deeply earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I admit he’s handsome, more than you could imagine and more than what I expected, his profile picture at the dating site did not do him justice. He looks like an angel, yet he looks like the devil but in a hot way. He got these mesmerizing eyes, his features are fantastic, sharp jaws, plump lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I think she's in love right when their eyes met," Minseok commented, slightly chuckling, he finds it amusing the way the sender described the other person’s look.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“she got hit by cupid’s arrow. I just know” wendy laughing at the thought that the sender might have fallen for the guy just by the looks. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just want to carve his face and put it in a frame or I could just chop his head off and put it in a glass box to display. You know, to flaunt his beauty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“WOAH WOAH. Stop there, that’s some psycho shit!” minseok exclaimed, rubbing his arms as he got goosebumps. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I noticed the neighborhood was quiet, all the houses are far from each other, there were a lot of trees and about mid-knee-high grasses beside the houses, and there were fewer street lights as we drove farther from the first house.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The cold wind made me shiver as I rolled down the window. The decreasing number of houses, the darkness swallowing the road scared me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He noticed me getting tensed but he just sweetly smiled at me and told me not to worry. It’s a safe neighborhood he said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We arrived at his place; he got an amazing garden and he has this big tree with a treehouse. It's so beautiful, it was decorated with fairy lights. Below the big tree, there was a blanket neatly placed with pillows on it. And in front of it there's a whiteboard and in front of it was a projector.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“For a first date, that’s pretty romantic.” </em> </b> <b>wendy said while smiling</b> <b> <em>. </em> </b></p><p><b> <em>“Yeah, he’s probably thinking he’d get laid at their first date or he’ll murder her” </em> </b> <b>minseok jokingly commented</b></p><p><b> <em>“What makes you think that!” </em> </b> <b>wendy asked laughing at her friend’s comment</b></p><p><b> <em>“I dunno, just feel like it.” </em> </b> <b>He shrugged and wendy laughed even though she finds his comment absurd. </b></p><p><b> <em>“But can we go back to the fact that she still stayed even though she noticed the sketchiness of his neighborhood?"</em> </b> <b> He continued </b></p><p><b> <em>“Like sis, come on! The neighborhood looks pretty sketchy! Red flags red flags!”</em> </b> <b> followed by wendy’s laughter with minseok’s comment. </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sight of the beautiful garden reassured me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He escorted me inside his house, there was a table set in the middle of the kitchen, with flowers and candles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He pulled the chair enough for me to sit, and he started pouring a glass of wine. I don't drink but since this is a valentine's date, I realized I should try it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t touch the wine, he said he’s more of a whisky kind of guy. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> In the middle of our conversation with a few sips of the wine made my vision doubled; my head is spinning. I got up from the seat, trying to find my way to the bathroom with my eyes closed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He grabbed my arms and asked I was okay, I told him if he could point where the bathroom is, I needed to wash my face. Before I lost consciousness, I saw it. His devilish grin sends shivers down my spine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then I passed out. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>“OMG! Danger! Danger!” </em> </b> <b>wendy said, feeling nervous, she reassured herself that this might just be a made-up story. She doesn’t have to be scared</b> <b> <em>.</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>"This is why you have to be careful with those dating apps, and never! As in never go to a stranger's house." </em> </b> <b>Minseok commented in a serious tone.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. Alone. He was nowhere to be seen, I tried untying myself, but it doesn’t work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My heart is beating so loud, I could hear it. What mess did I get myself into? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I tried pushing myself along with the chair when I unexpectedly fell and knocking other kinds of stuff in the room making a lot of noise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Oh shit! This is why never, again, as in NEVER GO TO A STRANGER’S HOUSE. AT NIGHT.” </em> </b> <b>Minseok said warning the listeners of the danger of going to a stranger's home. Wendy nods in agreement.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I heard his footsteps from the room above. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  He came down running, and he turned on the lights.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This horrified me to this day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I saw his wall, full of my pictures from different angles and days. Starting in January. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> HE WAS STALKING ME. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He said I made it easier for him to get me by signing up to that stupid dating site. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I knew it!” </em> </b> <b>minseok commented</b> <b> <em> “from the start I knew he’s sketchy! That creepy bastard!”</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>"What part did you realize that" </em> </b> <b>wendy laughing at minseok’s reaction.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was a shelf full of unusual jars beside the wall where my pictures were.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I felt the urge of asking what are those, he must’ve sensed my curiosity and said with a really cold voice that those were the heart of the other girls he liked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> THERE WERE 10 JARS.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There were ten other girls here before me. who knows the horror they went through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you know what will happen to you?” he smirked </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will cut your skin deep enough to for you to bleed but not deep enough for you to easily die.” he smiled like a maniac. I couldn’t believe what I’m hearing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will cut it open multiple times so that your blood will drip slowly from your body.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And when you pass out from blood loss, I will cut you in half and harvest your heart” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “and add you to my collection” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Those were the words he said as he approached me with a knife in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he didn’t kill me instantly. Instead, he slowly cut my skin starting from my thighs, to my stomach, my chest slowly making his way up, taking his time cutting my skin. I felt every slice of the knife on my skin. I couldn't help but whimper like a puppy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But for him, he looks like a kid happily cutting open his birthday gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He savors every moment of it. He’s enjoying it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s a monster! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He left me for a while, god knows what he did with those hours he’s away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he got tired and is resting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t care, I felt scared. There wasn't any way for me to get out of this hell alive. The small window is barricaded with a metal grill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where did we stop?” he asked me as if he doesn’t know where he stopped. There it is again, that wicked grin. He looks so different from the guy that picked me up from my house. This person now looks like a deranged psychopath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you doing this!?” I broke down, I tried holding my composure earlier, afraid that he’ll easily kill me, but I couldn’t hold myself together anymore. I started crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know why?!” he yelled at me as if I’m supposed to know what he meant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ALL OF YOU ARE WHORES!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “YOU FLIRT WITH EVERY MAN YOU LAY YOUR EYES TO” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kept babbling about how I was just like everyone else, how I look just like her ex-girlfriend who cheated on him 5 years ago. This was his way of punishing her, by killing girls who resemble her and keep their hearts as the payment for the heartbreak he suffered. As if torturing and killing those ten other women, and I isn't enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not my fault! I’m not like her, please let me go” I cried for his mercy. I don’t want to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He now slowly approaches me with a scalpel in his hands. Oh, so that’s what he did when he left, he looked for a fucking scalpel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Is he playing doctor and now will perform surgery on her? This is probably his end game. See?! This is why I don’t use dating sites!”</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>“I don’t have a death wish FYI”</em> </b> <b> Minseok added, trying to lift the mood that suddenly got dark and heavy. Wendy did not say a word, instead continued narrating.</b> <b>  </b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He was about to cut me in the face. Tears flowing down my cheeks, I probably looked scared for my life because he laughed and laughed and laughed while looking at my blood-drenched body and scarred face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The laughter did not stop there, there’s still laughter echoing in the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But this time, it wasn’t his laughter anymore. It was me laughing, despite having a lot of small cuts through my body, you see, I have this condition called Congenital insensitivity to pain. I don’t care about my cuts. I don’t feel pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His confusion turned into pure horror when he realized, I was no longer tied to the chair and is now holding the knife he used earlier. When he left, I knocked down the table where he placed the knife, and made the chair fall just to get the knife, and freed myself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Where are we going with this?” </em> </b> <b>minseok confusedly asked and yet still getting excited and scared at the same time with the twist of the story.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>“That’s one of a hella twists!” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  It's now my turn to terrorize him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only if he could see his face, the terror when he realized that I’m no longer his hostage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I grinned at him as I stood up, blood still dripping from my body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Frozen, I slowly approached him, touching his face with the knife, tracing his sharp jawline while looking intently at his mesmerizing eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you realize what situation you’re in?” I smirked as I watched horror flash from his eyes as I quickly slit his throat, blood gushing from his neck even though he’s trying to stop it with his hands. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> His lifeless body dropped to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood everywhere, I picked up the scalpel that he dropped, and started slowly and carefully carving his beautiful face off of his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need to be careful; I can’t ruin his beautiful face. I have to preserve his face and hang it on my wall as a remembrance of this exciting date. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to keep his face, this is my trophy just like how he keeps all those hearts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After all, I wasn’t his first victim, but he wasn’t my first either. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>"what the actual fuck?! Haha she's the killer?!" -</em> </b> <b>minseok</b></p><p><b> <em>"They were both killers. They're meant to be!" -</em> </b> <b>wendy</b></p><p><b> <em>“what are the actual number of chances for that to happen, a stalker slash heart thief literally. Meeting another killer who carves out other people’s faces?!” -</em> </b> <b>wendy</b> <b>  </b></p><p><b> <em>"Tell me, is it an imagined story or is it a true story?" -</em> </b> <b>minseok </b></p><p>
  <b>They both feel the suspense as wendy flips the pages of the printed story.</b>
</p><p><b> <em>“the story submitted by our listener brownbear is actually…” </em> </b> <b>wendy suspensefully paused.</b></p><p><b> <em>“….a TRUE STORY!” -</em> </b> <b>wendy </b></p><p>
  <b>Both suddenly realized what they had just read.</b>
</p><p><b> <em>“oh my gosh!” </em> </b> <b>wendy exclaimed in horror. She saw something attached to the file that will forever haunt her.</b></p><p><b> <em>“what was it?” </em> </b> <b>minseok asked seeing the horrified expression wendy.</b></p><p>
  <b>They both saw a picture of a face, just the mask or skin of the face in a frame.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aside from the fact that the story was real, they saw the face of the deceased killer from the story. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This now made them part of the story.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just when they were about to give it to the staff who handles the submitted story, Seulgi who was observing them behind the camera changes her expression. And devilishly smirked and showed them the knife she used to slit Sehun's throat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wendy and Minseok realized the trouble they were both in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seulgi was the only staff with them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They now realize everything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>First, they weren't supposed to fill at a private location. They were always filming at the studio, but they didn't think much of it when Seulgi invited them to a remote area, they thought it was part of the Valentine Special as the place was decorated accordingly to the occasion. They never questioned why they were only the people in the room. They trusted her, after all, she look trustworthy and fragile, like someone who will never hurt anyone. Oh boy, they were wrong.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two hosts now sat there in horror as they were still being filmed and recorded for their podcast, but now turns into a film of their final moments as they were about to be killed by a cold-hearted serial killer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t worry, I’m going to make it quick” Seulgi laughed just like how the two laughed while reading her story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Irene why are you doing this to us?!" wendy asks stuttering as she feels terrified of the girl who she thought was her friend.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re pretty, he’s pretty. You both are. I had always wanted to get your faces, that’s why” she coldly told her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And then,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just like how she killed Sehun, she quickly slit Minseok's throat and proceeded to do the same with Wendy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two lifeless bodies of Minseok and Wendy lay on the floor.</b>
</p><p>Although Seulgi already edited out the part where she was seen, all of this footage was still uploaded to the Be all Ears channel. The video trended around the world and a lot of people saw it before it got took down from the Video viewing platform it was uploaded to. </p><p> </p><p>Three bodies were found in the studio, faceless. They id the three victims as Minseok Kim, Wendy Shon, and Irene Bae.</p><p>The culprit, Seulgi is still not yet caught. No one knew who she was. Nobody even knows what Seulgi looks like. She used somebody else's identity to work there. She kidnapped Irene and applied to work as her, she changed her pictures in Ids with her pictures. And now, she finally killed Irene and dumped her alongside the two hosts. She’s still at large and looking for new victims. Be careful who you talk to online.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments for our author! &lt;3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>